A power supply system, or a power management system, is an indispensable part of a wearable electronic system. Because the wearable electronic system often needs to contact the skin, the power management system thereof is generally required to be light, thin, soft, and having good flexibility, good ductility, operational stability and long service lifetime. Conventional wearable electronic systems usually employ wireless power supply methods, through high frequency radio frequency (RF) signals, transmitting electric power from the outside to the wearable electronic system on the body of a user. While this method is easy to implement, it is not applicable to many application scenarios. Therefore, it is desired to provide a wearable power management system that does not require external power supply, has wide applications, and satisfies the above requirements.